


Like Father, Like Son

by lifeofamarriedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explosives, Fluff, M/M, Parent!lock, Parentlock, Sexual Content, general mayhem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofamarriedfangirl/pseuds/lifeofamarriedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales from the childhood of one Hamish Watson-Holmes. Everything Sherlock and John have ever done to torment their parents has come back to haunt them threefold....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was an experiment!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cameandgavewithouttaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameandgavewithouttaking/gifts), [(aquariandreamer86 on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28aquariandreamer86+on+tumblr%29).



It was a beautiful day. 

The seasons had graced London with a rare warm and sunny outcast. Spring had made an early appearance, and seemed to plan on lingering. This was more than fine with everyone. It had been an especially cold and wet winter. Spring was a welcome guest after the past dreary months. Yes, the warm and gentle climate seemed to be just what the people needed. Love was in the air, as evidenced by the lovers walking hand in hand along the banks of the Thames. Merchants had started laying out their finest in preperation for the tourist summer months. All seemed peaceful and right with the world.

Until you arrived at 221B Baker Street.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Damn it Sherlock! I don't care how proud you might be, HAMISH BLEW UP THE ENITRE BLOODY LAB.”

Things were not going so well.

“I don't understand why you're so upset John. I feel this is a cause for celebration! I personally didn't build my first explosive until I was nearly 12. For Hamish to show such an apptitude for chemistry at such a young age is a marvelous thing! We should purchase him a cake. John, go inquire to Mrs.Hudson immediately. The child deserves a party at the least.”

John rubbed his eyes and sighed in irritation. The old adage “like father, like son” certainly applied in this situation. Hamish was currently sulking in his room, no doubt eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Sherlock was positively chuffed about the whole thing. “Bunch of bloody lunatics I live with.” He thought with a snort. Sherlock was still prattling about their son's “absolute genius!”. Not that I would have it any other way.”

“Love, I know you're excited over his “Brilliance”, but can we focus on the problem at hand? Hamish is more than likely to be expelled for this! Even if we could somehow lead them to believe it was an accident {not bloody likely}, there is no way they will allow him back. Even if the school would allow it, the other parents certainly will not.”

Sherlock paused in his praise to look over at John. “Yes....I suppose you have a point. But I can't say I'm at all surprised by these events. He is simply too intelligent to be left to atrophy with inferior minds. But what are our options? The best schools are boarded, and as I recall you refused to send our son so far away from home. I don't wish for him to leave us, but sacrifices may be made to ensure his education.” Sherlock went silent for a moment, then waved it off. “In any case, the school year was nearly ended as is. We will sort it all out during his summer vacation. Mycroft will ensure that nothing will become of his favourite nephew, and this will all blow over. For now, let us celebrate what a genius our child has become!”

With that statement, Sherlock dropped a kiss onto John's forehead and tore from the room, calling for Hamish. John stared after him for a moment before releasing a small chuckle. Sherlock was right, he thought. The whole mess could be sorted out tomorrow. For now, it was enough that no one was harmed in Hamish's “experiment”. Truth be told, it was more of a mess than it was destructive. Not that the school shared that opinion. 

As John dropped into his favourite chair with his tea, he could hear Sherlock and Hamish making their way downstairs. No doubt in an involved discussion of what was used to make said bomb. “Like father, like son indeed.” John thought to himself. If he was already this smart at only 8 years of age, then what on earth did the future still hold for them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John don't see eye to eye on Hamish's belief in the Easter bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just a short one this time! Between spraining my ankle and trying to get my own children's easter together, I haven't had time to write it all out. Next chapter should be posted soon, and I promise it'll be a longer one!
> 
> Comments are craved more than Mycroft loves cake.

[“Sherlock? You told our son that there’s no Santa and no Easter Bunny? For god’s sake, Sherlock! He’s three years old!”](http://cumberqueen.tumblr.com/post/21774567447/imagine-sherlock-as-a-father)

As much as John loves his husband, there are days he wants to throttle the life out of him.

"I simply don't understand the purpose in believing in such nonsense. If we want Hamish to grow into the genius he's meant to be, then I must put an end to such absurdity at an early age. " Sherlock replied, looking baffled at John's anger. "Such things were remonstrated in my childhood. Besides, the child would learn the truth eventually at any rate. I simply do not wish to lie to him."

John rubbed his eyes and let out a breath of irritation. Sherlock meant no harm, in his own twisted mind. The Holmes weren't a fanciful sort, but to tell your only child there was no Easter Bunny was just....wrong. John may not have had the easiest childhood, but one of his earliest memories was coming down the stairs to find a basket overflowing with gifts and candy and looking for coloured eggs around their small home. Not to mention fighting it out with Harry over the last few eggs. He want to give those kinds of memories to his child. Childhood isn't forever, and he wants to make sure Hamish has the best one possible. 

"Okay, I understand your reasoning in the matter, but I don't agree with it. Hamish is still a baby, Sherlock. The memories we make now will help define him as a person later in life. I want him to have these moments. To be innocent for a while longer. He has entire life to be brilliant. He only has a few short years to be a child."

A soft look came over Sherlock's face as he mulled over John's words. Maybe he had been a bit...rash to declare the entire thing foolish. But lying to him was worse, in his own mind. "I suppose a bit of whimsy at his age doesn't do any harm. But I still do not like lying to him. What do you propose?"

"Go and talk to him, love. Last I saw, he was doing his best to prove your idea wrong." John offered. "You two all but share the same brain. I'm sure a lively debate between you two will smooth the whole thing over."

  
Sherlock nodded and began to make his way toward Hamish's room. He pause by John to give him a soft kiss. "I really am sorry. I had no idea it would upset you so." John smiled and returned the kiss. Little did Sherlock know, his punishment was to help Hamish dye all the 2 dozen eggs he had hard boiled. But that was for later, and right now all he could do was wrap his arms around his idiot. 

_"I don't even want to think about what's going to happen why we have to deal with the tooth fairy issue."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this series of ficlets comes from this hilarious post:
> 
> http://cumberqueen.tumblr.com/post/21774567447/imagine-sherlock-as-a-father
> 
> There is going to be a main story line, but I just can't resist visiting some of Hamish's stranger childhood moments.  
> Not beta-ed or brit picked. All mistakes are sorely my own. Let me know if you see anything glaring and I'll fix it immediately.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Cake or Death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Holmes loves his nephew. His uncomfortable questions? Not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you recognize the chapter title.
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I've been distracted by life, 221b con, and porn. So much porn.

Mycroft Holmes was quite possibly the most powerful man in England. A whisper from his lips could end lives. Mere notes could be the downfall of regimes. His manner was low-key, speaking of old money and a highly educated background. Sherlock may have called Moriarty a spider, pulling at the strands of his endless criminal web, but Mycroft Holmes was no different. His web was simply sanctioned by the British government. Seemingly, nothing could phase the man.

 

Watching his nephew for a weekend, was an entirely different story.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You shouldn't be eating that, you know. Its against your diet.”

 

Mycroft started and looked up from his tea and biscuits at the stern statement. The fact it was coming from the mouth a 4 year old made it no less disconcerting. Hamish was a precocious child, far more intelligent than his peers. Or for that matter, most adults. He had inherited the best possible characteristics from his family. A sharp intelligence and keen observational skills from the Holmes side, somewhat offset by a deeply compassionate heart from the Watson blood. The child was going to be trouble as he aged, not that he wasn't already.

 

“Ah, Hamish. I didn't hear you come in. Would you care for a biscuit? I thought you were watching the match with your Uncle Greg.”, _So I could get some bloody work done,_ He finished silently. It wasn't that Mycroft didn't love his nephew, goodness no. It was simply the fact that he turned the entire order of things upside down upon arrival. Some of his work could be left for a later time, but others simply had to be dealt with sooner rather than later. It wasn't as if the British government was going to run itself.

 

“He fell asleep halfway through the match. Not surprised, as sports are incredibly boring.”, Hamish answered, flopping into the opposite posh armchair with a sulk. “I wanted to go to a crime scene instead. But he figured that might upset Daddy a bit. Not that Papa would mind.” Mycroft smiled inwardly. He well remembered the row John and Sherlock had over this very subject. Not surprisingly, John won.

 

“I'm not one for sports myself. But perhaps if the weather holds, we can go visit the Doctor Who experience in Cardiff this weekend. John tells me you are as mad for it as he is.” _That might distract you for a bit._ “Or there is an exhibit on the evolution of modern medicine at the museum if you prefer. I'm quite sure your Daddy wouldn't mind either of those.”

 

Hamish looked torn over the choices. It was almost pitiful seeing that expression on a face so clearly stamped with Sherlock's features. But it was also quite hilarious. Not that he would show it, Hamish most certainly wouldn't appreciate being laughed at for being “adorable”.

 

Mycroft relented, “You don't have to decide at this very moment. We still have a bit of time to decide.” Hamish absently nodded, obviously deep in thought over his choices. With an abrupt wave of his hand, he once more focused his attention on his Uncle.

 

“So why are you having biscuits with your tea? I'm quite certain those do not fall in your diet plan.” Heavens, not this again. The problem with having brilliance and a high intellect in the family line is that it meant you were often asked uncomfortable questions by said family. More so by a highly functioning genius 4 year old. The addition of his father goading on the insane questions didn't help either. He was simply going to break down and strangle his brother one day.

 

“Because I wished to. A diet is a fine thing, but to take it too far is not. Everyone deserves a reward now and again, and my treat to myself is having a biscuit with my afternoon tea. The key is everything in moderation, Hamish. To deprive yourself of the small things is a waste.” Hamish nodded thoughtfully at his uncles words. It did make sense, and hopefully it would end the matter.

 "Uncle?"

 

"Yes Hamish?"

 

“May I ask you something? It's something Papa said that I don't quite understand.”

 

_This should be good._ “Certainly Hamish. You know you can ask me anything.”

 

“Father told me that while most people love other people, some people love cake. What did he mean?”

 

_**Sherlock Holmes. I am going to murder you the moment you arrive back.  
** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written fanfiction in nearly 10 years, so please be gentle with me while I get back into my groove. Chapters will switch back and forth between the past and the present, so be aware. Not beta-ed or britpicked, so please make me aware of any errors encountered. Feedback is craved, so let me know what you think! Find me on tumblr as lifeofamarriedfangirl . (http://lifeofamarriedfangirl.tumblr.com/) This work was inspired by the following gif sets: http://cumberqueen.tumblr.com/post/21774567447/imagine-sherlock-as-a-father  
> http://cumberqueen.tumblr.com/post/22188869298/imagine-sherlock-as-a-father-pt-2
> 
> I dedicate this entire mess to Aquariandreamer86. Thank you for being a shoulder to cry on, a fangirl to squeal with, and a generally awesome person in general. I may have never met you in real life, but this in no way detracts from what a great friend you are. Thanks for being there when I needed someone.


End file.
